Princesa
by Nocturnals
Summary: Kushina es linda, pensó, y sería un argumento que sostendría el resto de su vida, porque ella no era una princesa, pero Dios, que Kushina era preciosa.- Todos sabemos como Kushina se enamoro de Minato pero... ¿Como creen que Minato se enamoro de Kushina?


Titulo: Princesa

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

Pareja: Minato y Kushina (Canon)

Dedicación: Para el concurso "¡Centena!" del foro "MinaKushi: ¡Irresistiblemente Naranja!"

Ratings: K +

Advertencia: Ninguna.

Resumen: Kushina es linda, pensó, y sería un argumento que sostendría el resto de su vida, porque ella no era una princesa, pero Dios, que Kushina era preciosa.

Princesa

Realmente los cuentos de hadas con finales felices nunca le habían pegado. Es decir, eran bobos hasta el punto en que no sabía si reírse por la estupidez de las palabras o dar arcadas por el sabor empalagosamente dulce que le quedaba en la boca al oírlos. Por eso cuando las niñas del curso canturreaban quien de ellas, las princesitas del curso, se casaría con el apuesto príncipe Minato, ella hacía una mueca extraña.

Una mezcla de dolor, asco y gracia.

¿Ese enano, enclenque, idiota y debilucho un príncipe? Es decir, si, bueno, era un idiota idolatrado, pero eso no lo convertía en un príncipe y mucho menos en uno encantador. Ella tampoco buscaba un príncipe, buscaba algo más… sustancioso, que solo eso. Además, ella tampoco era una princesa.

— ¿Estás bien, Kushina? — Preguntó Yoshino.

La pelirroja se giró abruptamente para mirar a su compañera de curso. La niña de ojos oscuros ladeo la cabeza, confundida. Usualmente Kushina era ruidosa, molesta, eufórica e incontrolablemente hiperactiva, pero en ese instante llevaba más de cinco minutos quieta. Eso significaba que algo pasaba o, en su defecto, vendría el Apocalipsis.

— Es cierto — Concordó Mikoto, más cercana a la pelirroja — ¿Te duele algo?

— Quizá el estomago, tiene mala cara — Pronto terció Hana, la pequeña Uchiha.

— O una muela, cuando te duelen las muelas es como si te doliera todo — La vocecita de Yamanaka Etsuko pronto apareció.

— No, no, no es nada. — La pelirroja miró a un grupo donde antes estaba la joven rubia que había sugerido lo de las muelas — ¿Cómo las aguantas?

La Yamanaka rió y negó con la cabeza, era muy complicado explicarle algo así a Uzumaki Kushina, algo que de todos modos tildaría de estupido.

— ¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontas? — Pronto agregó Kushina. — ¿Qué le ven?

— Minato es muy dulce —Hana se atrevió a sugerir.

— Es amable — Agregó Yoshino.

— Bueno, él es bastante lindo, aunque los rubios no me pegan — La risita de Mikoto no se hizo esperar.

— Ya, en serio, él es… bueno, es "principito" del curso ¿No? Lindo, amable, tierno, agradable y fuerte…

— ¡Fuerte mi trasero, es un debilucho! — La voz de la pelirroja resonó por el aula.

El profesor aún no llegaba y posiblemente pronto los enviaran a casa, por ello los clásicos grupos ya se habían formado. Quizá fue por ello que nadie se volteo a ver a Kushina gritar, era algo muy normal. Nadie, excepto quizá el mismo Minato, quien fijo sus ojos azules en ella.

— Es una maldita ruidosa — Fugaku gruño, aburrido.

— Es honesta — Minato negó.

Al otro lado del salón Kushina discutía con Yoshino sobre alguna tontería mientras Mikoto trataba de tranquilizar a la pelirroja y Etsuko a la morena.

Ciertamente a Minato los cuentos de niñas tampoco le gustaban. En especial cuando la mitad de las niñas insistían en hacerlo un príncipe y eso, la verdad, no era de su agrado. Para ser un príncipe siempre tenía que estar impecable, y le gustaba jugar en la tierra y pelear, tenía que mostrarse siempre de buen humor, perfecto. Él no era perfecto ni por asomo y el tener que aparentarlo lo mantenía siempre tenso.

Hasta aquella tarde de abril cuando tenía ocho años en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mikoto.

Siendo sincera consigo misma, a veces detestaba ser tan orgullosa. Si, claro, de no haber sido porque Mikoto la llamo "cobarde" por no querer jugar a un simple jueguito que no hacía daño ella no estaría ahí metida con _él_. Era una versión infantil del juego "diez minutos en el paraíso", para ella, estar metida en un armario con Minato era más bien una tortura.

— Kushi…

— No me hables, debilucho, y yo no te hablare. No me toques o te golpeare ¿Entendido?

— Solo quería decirte que lo siento.

Kushina se giro bruscamente, logrando que su cabello largo y rojizo girara con ella, como si fuera un manto que cubriera su cuerpo. La verdad, nunca había esperado que ese tonto ególatra súper estirado y por demás creído se disculpara. Es decir, él debía ser igual que sus otros dos mejores amigos, creídos y altaneros, del tipo que nunca se disculparía con ella.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? — Kushina preguntó, frunciendo el cejo — Disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa no solo es tonto, es patético.

Minato la miró sorprendido y hasta cierto punto molesto. Cuando uno se disculpaba, se debía sonreír y decir "claro, disculpa aceptada" o "no tienes porque disculparte" e incluso una simple sonrisita era aceptaba. Nunca nadie en su corta vida le había contestado de esa forma, tampoco nadie le había calificado como "patético".

— Es maleducado contestar así, yo no soy patético — Contesto él.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas entonces? Meternos aquí no fue cosa tuya. No tienes que responsabilizarte de todo lo que pasa.

— Yo…

— No tienes que ser perfecto, no es como si yo esperara que lo fueras. Así que cierra tu maldita boca y cállate, que no te estoy acusando.

Minato la observo en silencio por un minuto, miro su forma de sentarse; despreocupada y casual, la manera en que ella jugaba con su pelo tan distraídamente y como se mantenía calmada y eufórica al mismo tiempo. Una combinación muy extraña, pero, curiosamente, encantadora.

Minato relajo su estricta postura erguida, dejando los hombros caer ligeramente y observó la reacción de ella. No lo corrigió, no lo miro mal, ni siquiera hizo un comentario. Probo abriendo un poco las piernas y luego dejándose caer, sentado a una prudente distancia. Kushina lo miró confundida, le resto importancia y se dedico a jugar con un mechón de su pelirrojo cabello. Minato echó la cabeza para atrás y de nuevo Kushina ignoro el gesto.

El niño rubio pensó que Kushina, hasta ese momento, era la única niña con la que se sentía cómodo. Ella no esperaba que él fuera un príncipe y no se comportaba como una princesa. No tenía que tener los perfectos modales y comportarse como un caballero de brillante armadura, en ese armario no lo observaban, y no era un maldito cuento de hadas.

— Sabes — Minato comenzó, algo inseguro — Tu pelo es bonito.

Kushina se volteó, abochornada y grito:

— ¡Idiota!

Minato rió con ganas. Kushina se sonrojo con furia y la puerta del armario se abrió. Bueno, quizá no eran "diez minutos en el paraíso" o en el infierno, quizá solo eran diez buenos minutos. Un momento en que Minato se dijo que no debía ser un príncipe para ser aceptado por Kushina y fue en ese preciso instante en que parpadeo y se dio cuenta de que Kushina, simplemente, no tenía igual.

— Kushina es linda — Comentó unos minutos luego, cuando la nueva pareja estaba dentro, a su amigo Fugaku

— Tu estas loco — Contradijo el Uchiha

Minato se rió

— Probablemente.

Kushina es linda, pensó, y sería un argumento que sostendría el resto de su vida, porque ella no era una princesa, pero Dios, que Kushina era preciosa.

:-:

¡Hola a todos!

Pues bien, yo siempre me pregunte como es que Minato había terminado enamorado de Kushina, así que esta es más o menos mi explicación. Espero quqe les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

¡Si les ha gustado voten la historia entre el 19 y 30 de julio en la poll de la siguiente cuenta: _**(h t t p : / / www. fanfiction. net/~minkusbn )**_


End file.
